Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 11
meanwhile Robin Hood is cooking the pot but is too lovesick to be thinking about food Little John hey lover boy hows that grub coming im starved Cubbi earth to Robin come in Robin but Robin Hood continues humming Little John Rob Robin Robaire hey Robin Hood hmm what did you say Little John aww forget it your minds not on food youre thinking of someone with long eyelashes and youre smelling that sweet perfume Tummi sweet perfume long eyelashes i believe Robin Hood might be lovesick just like Aladdin and Hercules once were Robin Hood hey woah its boling over Little John youre burning the chow he fans the pot Gruffi i hope its still good to eat Robin Hood sorry fellas i guess i was thinking about Maid Marian again i cant help it fellas i love her Sunni who is Maid Marian Little John she was an old friend of Robin Hoods and Robin why dont you just stop monin and mopin around just marry her Robin Hood marry her you dont just walk up to a girl hand her a bonquet and say hey we were kids together will you marry me no it just is not done that way Little John oh come on Rob climb the castle walls sweep her off her feet carry her off in style Cubbi yes Robin it was easy for Aladdin and Hercules to do it i dont see why its not easy for you to do it suddenly Friar Tuck walks by and has a frown on his face when hearing their conversation Robin Hood its no use fellas i thought it all out and it just wouldnt work besides what do i got to offer her Sunni you can give her flowers the ladies love those sort of things Little John and for one thing you cant cook Grammi you better leave the cooking to me from now on Robin Hood im serious fellas shes a highborn lady of quality Gruffi so this young ladies got class so what Robin Hood im an outlaw thats what thats no life for a lovely lady always on the run what kind of future is that Friar Tuck for heavens sake son youre no outlaw why someday youll be called a great hero Cubbi oh hi sir i dont believe we met you im Cubbi and these are Grammi Sunni Tummi Zummi and Gruffi and we are the gummi bears Friar Tuck nice to meet you fellas i am Friar Tuck Robin Hood a hero do you hear that fellas weve just been pardoned Cubbi yes Robin Hood you will be a great hero so what if youre an outlaw Aladdin was once a street rat stealing bread from the market place and dunking the palace gaurds to survive and he married a beautiful princess and Hercules after becoming mortal was also an outcast but he acheived the goals of being a true hero and the hunchback Quasimodo the bellringer of notre dame thought that he was a monster and a threat to huminaty ended up proving himself to be a hero as well and if they can make a difference then so can you Little John well i dont know those guys but it aint it a gag we havent even been arrested yet Friar Tuck allright laugh you two rogues but theres gonna be a big to do in Nottingham slupring and coughing aint it done old Prince Johns having a championship archery tournament tomorrow Cubbi an archery tournament cool count me in Little John archery tournament old Rob could win that standing on his head Robin Hood thank you Little John but im sure were not invented Friar Tuck no but theres somebody who will be very disappointed if you dont come Little John yeah old bushel britches the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham Gruffi and our arch rivals Duke Igthorn and his ogres Toadwart Gad and Zook Friar Tuck no Maid Marian Robin Hood Maid Marian Friar Tuck yeah she gonna give a kiss to the winner Cubbi well Robin i guess this is your chance to receive the kiss Robin Hood kiss to the winner ooda lolly come on fellas what are we waiting for Little John hold on wait a minute Rob that place will be crawling with soldiers Gruffi not to mention theyre will be ogres there as well Robin Hood ah but remember faint hearts never won fair ladies fear not my friends this will be the greatest performance Category:Robin Hood Parts